busrider
by McMuffin
Summary: She was the last person he expected to step off of the bus. Addison/Kevin.


_Inspired by Anya Marina's 'Busrider', this is a short Addison/Kevin oneshot. I haven't written much fanfiction lately, especially not for the otp, so apologies if this is crap, I'm trying to get back in the groove. (Spirit School is an awesome EP, btdubs, go buy it!) _

_I hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

If he were a bus rider he would give her a seat. But she doesn't take the bus.

She was the last person he expected to step off of the bus. The last. The President was more likely to have stepped off that bus than her; hell a kangaroo would've been more likely to get off that bus, because Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery or whatever the fuck her full name is (he couldn't care less, he's bitter) doesn't take the bus.

Kevin stopped so suddenly he nearly tripped over his own feet and left skid marks. That almost-trademark red hair clashing with the graffiti-covered metal was a sight he'd never bet he'd see. He stood gaping, scaring the locals, and panting as he watched her look down at her phone, squint, and look up at the street sign ahead. He was pretty sure a 'shit' left her lips, but he wasn't exactly sure. He was sure she was using GPS on her phone, and he was once again confused as to why the _fuck_ she was a) in his neighbourhood and b) riding the bus.

He couldn't ignore the amusement that adorned his face when absolute bewilderment crossed hers and her designer-clad frame as she tried to get herself un-lost.

Smelling of sweat, beer, and possibly cum from the jerking off that had prompted this five-mile run to burn off pent-up energy, Kevin took a few more steps towards her. Gum-covered pavement was no place for her to be left alone long, especially not alone and looking like the Goddess of All Things A Man Wants.

"You took the bus?" he exclaimed and she whirled around in her thousand dollar heels.

"I… I… where am I?" Addison asked, stepping towards him, and he couldn't restrain the ogling he gave her breasts that were nearly spilling over the top of her dress. He also couldn't restrain the sudden protectiveness he felt when he realized that _others _had also been ogling her breasts.

He had no right to shield her.

"You are currently in Sherman Oaks, just off of the San Diego Freeway… and I presume you were coming to see me… if so, you got off one stop too early, my street's two blocks that way," he pointed behind her, in the direction he was previously running.

"Oh," her lips formed the perfect 'O' and he found her adorable.

"Why were you coming to see me?" Kevin asked her, resting his hands on his hips, pulling the white tee tight across his abs.

"I… I… I was coming to see you," she shrugged and turned away from him, walking in the direction of his house so he'd have to follow.

"Why?" he repeated, knowing her response in advance.

"I… miss you. I made a mistake letting you go, a huge one, and…" she looked down at her blackberry as she walked and he reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder gently.

"I know where I'm going, relax," he laughed. Laughed for the first time in weeks. Laughed for the first time and genuinely felt it in months.

"Don't get me lost, Kev," she muttered, tossing the device into her bag. He supposed the nickname slipped out due to habit. A woman such as her didn't just let a nickname roll off of her tongue on purpose. It gives away all her fucking intentions.

"I won't, I promise," he told her. Glancing around to check where they were for good measure (he loses track of everything when he's with her) he decided he'd take her through the park. A longer way back to his house, but she didn't know that. His place wasn't that clean, and it's easier to run from a public place.

"Good," she said, turning awkwardly when he suddenly strayed off of the footpath and down the fork into the park, "Is this the way? My Blackberry said – "

"This is a shortcut, your Blackberry doesn't know jack shit," he'd always hated that thing, the device so capable of miscommunication and ignorance.

Addison's lips curled into a tight smile, finding the situation to be a little uncomfortable. He knew she found it awkward, but she kissed another man and lied about it. She broke his heart. He wasn't going to take her back in an instant - he was strong and self-sufficient. He was miserable without her, but he wouldn't buckle to her will immediately.

However; the day-to-day living on takeout and leftovers, beers littering the counters, the tv constantly running up the electric bill because he forgot to turn it off, the weight training and the running (he ran a lot more, now) were taking their toll on him. He was exhausted and sick of it. Sick of the lack of established relationships and routine, work boring due to being coddled post-being shot. He still wouldn't give that up to a redheaded woman in a second, though. Kevin told himself that.

"I miss you so much…" she whispered, grabbing his hand and tugging him to a stop on the path, evergreens surrounding them, their leaves blowing in the wind. He looked down at her, really looked at her and tears were welling up in her eyes. He was going to question her, ask her for answers, but she pressed her lips to his and laced her fingers around his neck.

He knew he shouldn't, but he kissed her anyway.

She'd always been a siren to him.

* * *

_Fin. _


End file.
